


Overheard in the Slytherin Common Room

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gossip, Slytherin Common Room, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: You can learn something about yourself when you hide out in the common room.





	Overheard in the Slytherin Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all! I'm back! I can't believe I haven't updated this since Halloween, but I think part of that is because I did the Christmas Countdown that would have been a bunch of chapters added to this collection. I do promise I have something else coming to this eventually. It is requiring a lot more research than my normal drabbles tend to.
> 
> This drabble game from some fun and games we've been having over at the Slytherin Cabal (18+) Facebook Group. It is solely based on things I have overheard as a substitute teacher at school. High schoolers say the damnedest things when they think other people can't hear them.
> 
> Title: Overheard in the Slytherin Common Room  
> Rating: K  
> Characters: Draco, Pansy, Millie, Tracey, and Astoria  
> Summary: You can learn something about yourself when you hide out in the common room.
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up with me, check out my profile for links and pennames in other places.
> 
> If you enjoy this, drop a review! They encourage me to write!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Draco was lying on his back on the couch in the middle of the Slytherin common room. He had just returned from the most brutal Potions exam of the year and did not have the energy or willpower to force himself to walk the rest of the way to his dorm. He had just started to drift off when he heard the distinct laugh of the one and only Pansy Parkinson entering the room. It sounded as though she was being followed by Millie Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. They were rambling on about something and it made Draco curious, so he tucked his legs against the arm of the couch and listened quietly.

"So the Yule Ball is coming up this weekend and Theo has asked me to go!" Pansy squealed excitedly. A roar of giggles bubbled up from the three young women as they fussed over Pansy's announcement.

Draco bit his lip to keep from groaning and alerting them that he happened to be eavesdropping. He rolled his eyes as he listened to the chitter chatter that was going on about their plans for the Yule Ball ,until he overheard the mention of a very familiar name. _His own_.

"Did you hear what Astoria has in mind for Draco after the ball?" Millie giggled.

"Yes! Poor Draco," Tracey added, "I've heard that Astoria won't even hug a guy if he doesn't initiate it, so I'm not sure how she intends follow through with her plan."

Draco was tuned in now more than ever. He had only asked Astoria to go with him because a Malfoy never shows up to a school function without a date; and he knew he would never hear the end of it from his father if he asked anyone outside of Slytherin. Now she had something _planned_ for him. He wasn't quite sure what he had gotten himself into and he was beginning to regret not asking someone else.

"She'll never go through with it," Pansy remarked snidely. "Besides if she would, you know Draco wouldn't say no."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times. He wanted to bolt upright from the couch and demand to know what Astoria had in mind, but knowing Pansy as well as he did, she'd just let him sweat it out. He wanted to know exactly what it was that he wouldn't say no to because the longer he thought about it, the more things he was coming up with to add to the list.

"What do you mean, Pans?" Tracey asked innocently as they passed behind the couch that Draco was curled up on heading towards their dorms.

As they passed, Pansy caught sight of a familiar blond head lying on the couch out of the corner of her eye. She laughed quietly to herself as she elbowed both Tracey and Millie nodding in the direction of the couch where they both saw what she did and smiled.

"He'll sleep with anyone who's willing," she said with an evil grin before disappearing down the corridor towards their rooms quickly.

Draco bolted up in the couch with an appalled look upon his face and then furrowed his brow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will not!" he huffed before collapsing back on the couch.


End file.
